A Little Banged Up
by WickedAngel317
Summary: Arizona is assaulted while checking on some of her patients, and Callie just happens to be around when it happens.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.**

**A/N: Personally, I find all this Calzona discord distressing, so this fic is set sometime in season 6 when they were happy. I should probably mention that this is my first attempt at fanfiction. Reviews are welcome!**

Callie walked out of the elevator onto the PEDS wing of Seattle Grace. She had some downtime before her next surgery and there was a cute PEDS attending she was very interested in seeing. As she rounded a corner, she caught sight of the beautiful blonde coming out of a patient's room, her smile showing off her amazing blue eyes and those adorable dimples. Callie slowed her pace, content to take a few minutes just to watch her girl do what she loved. As Arizona made her way towards the nurses' station, Callie realized she wasn't the only one watching her girlfriend.

Her gaze traveled to the grungy-looking man, light brown hair disheveled and a two- or three-day shadow covering his chin, lingering in the doorway of another patient's room. The room was dark and the blinds were closed. Arizona was known to catch male attention, but this guy was not looking at her in admiration. Callie quickened her steps as Arizona drew closer to the man, still unaware of his presence. Suddenly, the man grabbed the blonde's arm, dragged her into the room, and slammed the door. Callie lunged into a sprint and tore across the hospital corridor.

_Arizona wasn't quite sure what was happening. She felt herself being dragged into a room by her arm and thrown into a wall. She heard the slam of the door and turned just in time to see a man kick her legs out from under her and shove her to the floor. She rolled onto her right side to push herself up, but her attacker was too fast. He grabbed her left arm, yanking it up and back, straining her shoulder muscles painfully, while kicking her twice in her ribs. She fell back to the floor, kicking hard into the side of his knee, sending him sprawling to the floor. Arizona flipped onto her back and scrambled backwards. The man recovered and lunged for her, coming down on top of her. He pinned her arms, but she brought her knee up hard into his groin. He groaned and rolled off her._

_Arizona grabbed the bed to pull herself up. Suddenly her legs were pulled out from under her and she went down yet again, something sharp biting into her neck and upper arm. She saw the man loom over her again, drawing his fist back. Arizona threw her arm up to cover her face, but the strike never came. Her eyes shot open when she heard a loud crack, followed by a pop and a masculine scream. The man's face was scrunched up in pain and his arm was bent behind him at an unnatural angle. Her breath caught when she saw who held his arm. Callie._

_The brunette eye's blazed with anger. When the man's elbow drove into Callie's gut, her grip on his arm loosened enough for him to break free. He twisted and lunged at her, both of them crashing to the floor. Callie's head bashed against the corner of the counter. Arizona clambered up towards her girlfriend, but Callie was faster. The man was lying on his back with Callie above him, cursing him while she pounded her fist into his face. As Arizona approached, she finally got a good look at the man's face and stopped dead in her tracks._

Callie didn't think she had ever been this enraged in all her life. Who did this asshole think he was touching the love of her life like that? She was so angry she couldn't think straight, all she could do was continue to hit him. She had his arms pinned with her knees, her right hand gripping his shirt front. She really wished she could switch hands. She could hit harder with her right hand, but she was afraid to let him go. As she reared back to hit him for the forth time – or maybe the fifth, she wasn't sure – he manage to get an arm free and shove her off of him. She fell backwards, her back ramming into the wall. She jumped up and went back at him, but before she could reach him she felt strong hands go around her shoulder and waist. Then an all-too-familiar voice shouted in her ear.

"Torres, STOP!"

Light flooded the room. Callie stiffened as two security guards raced into the room around her to get to the man on the floor. "Let me go Mark!" she hollered, struggling against him.

"Not till you tell me what the hell is going on," he said through gritted teeth, struggling to hold her still.

"That bastard attacked her!" Callie spat back.

Mark spun her around to face him. "Robbins?"

"Yes," she yelled, still fighting against his hold.

Mark looked appalled and angry. "Well then, by all means, carry on." He released her and Callie immediately swiveled back to the guy security was trying to pick up off the floor. She took one step towards him before Arizona stepped in front of her, placing a hand on her abdomen.

"Don't," she breathed, her expression a mixture of pain, exhaustion, sadness, and…was that guilt? Before Callie had time to contemplate that, the chief's deep voice demanded her attention.

"What the hell is happening in here?" he bellowed. Callie was going to answer but got distracted by the crowd forming outside the door. Mark saved her though.

"This guy attacked Dr. Robbins and apparently Dr. Torres here showed him how bad an idea that was."

The chief looked to Arizona. "Is that true Robbins? Did this man attack you?" She just nodded slightly. "Who are you sir? And do you care to explain yourself or would you prefer to wait for the police?" the chief continued, now looking angrily at the man, who was being held up by the security team. His face was bloody and starting to swell, his nose looked a little crooked, his right arm hung limp at his side, and his left leg was bent funny behind him.

When the man didn't answer, Arizona cleared her throat. "His name is Kyle Jameston. He thinks I killed his son," she whispered.

_"Alright, is everyone okay?" the chief asked running a hand over his face._

_"No!" the man yelled, speaking for the first time._

_"Shut up!" echoed around the room from at least half a dozen voices._

_"Trust me buddy, you are the least of our concerns right now." Mark shot at him._

_Callie turned back towards Arizona. She could see the worry and near panic in those brown eyes as they roamed over her body surveying her injuries. Callie's gaze landed on her neck and her eyes went wider._

_"Somebody get me something to clean this wound. Now!" she shouted to the room. Turning back to Arizona she lowered her voice. "How did this happen?"_

_"Umm…" she struggled to remember when her neck was injured. Now that she was thinking about it, she could feel the sharp sting and blood running down her neck. "Oh, I think I cut it on some part of the bed when I feel." Her shoulder stung as the memory came back to her. "I think I snagged my shoulder too."_

_Callie carefully pushed up the blonde's left sleeve to reveal a bloody gash in her upper arm. Her frown deepened. "Mark, come look at this. I think it might need stitches."_

_"I'm fine," Arizona protested to no avail as Mark took hold of her arm to clean it up and get a better look. "Besides," she continued, "I'm more worried about you." She grabbed Callie's chin with her uninjured arm, forcing her to look up. Arizona was worried about the cut above her girlfriend's right eyebrow. It looked deep, but she couldn't get a good look before Callie was brushing her hand away. "Callie!" she warned. The brunette head snapped up. Arizona knew that would get her attention; she only called her Callie when she was upset. Arizona moved the Latina's face to the side so she could look at the cut. It was deeper than she thought. "Mark, you can fix my arm later. I want you to look at this contusion on her face first."_

_Mark looked to Callie questioningly._

_"Don't even think about it," the ortho growled. Mark's gaze darted between to two women._

_"Calliope, I have no objections to Mark fixing my arm, but I like your face, and I really do not want it scarred."_

_"Whatever, scars are-"_

_"Not sexy or badass or whatever, not on your face, so don't even go there." Callie's jaw clenched, but Arizona could tell she had won._

_Obviously Mark sensed it too because he moved away from her arm to look at his best friend's face. "It's pretty deep. I recommend stitches, but since it's your face I'd like to try the glue first. Less chance of a scar." Callie nodded stiffly._

_"Good," Arizona smiled triumphantly. "Now, look at me," she turned back to the stubborn woman in front of her. When Callie reluctantly complied, Arizona dug her penlight out of her shirt pocket and ran it over the brown eyes glaring at her. "Reaction is normal. You don't have a concussion. Thankfully…"_

_Callie jumped in before she could continue. "See, I'm all good. Now, where else are you hurt?"_

_Arizona's thoughts jumped to her ribs, which were on fire, but she did not want that examination to take place in front of a room full of people. "Nowhere, I'm fine." She could tell Callie didn't believe her, but she shook her head slightly and shot her a look only she would understand. Callie took the hint and let it go._

_"Mark," Callie turned her head to look at him._

_"Right, well I'm going to go get some supplies to stitch you guys up. I'll be back shortly." Mark said, heading towards the door. The two women mumbled their thanks and turn back to the room, still full of people including the attacker, security, and the chief. They had completely forgotten about everyone else while they checked each other over. The chief was surveying the man's injuries, which were much worse than either of the women's._

_"Oh and Chief," Mark said just before he exited the room, "you think maybe we could clear this room out so we can take care of these ladies in private?"_

_"Of course, as soon as possible, but I'm afraid I need some information first. I hate to ask," the chief paused, "but could you give me a rundown of what happened so I know how these injuries were sustained?"_

_"Gladly," Callie smirked. Arizona shot her a disapproving look, which she ignored. "His facial injuries," the ortho continued, gesturing to the man's face, "are from my fist, his right shoulder is probably dislocated from me wrenching it backwards, oh and with any luck his right wrist is broken." Arizona thought she had heard a crack and a pop. That must have hurt. She shivered. "Anything I missed?" Callie concluded._

_"Calliope," Arizona warned. Callie was getting way too much pleasure out of recounting the man injuries. She knew Callie was only protecting her, and she was more than glad that she had been there, but she couldn't help but feel this was at least partly her fault, like she could have prevented this somehow._

_"What about his leg?" the chief asked._

_"I'm not sure," Callie answered thoughtfully. "I don't remember touching his leg."_

_"That was me," Arizona croaked. "I kicked his knee out." She couldn't help but noticed Callie looked a little proud. If she was being completely honest with herself, she was a little proud of herself for at least putting up a good fight. That reminded her of something else. "Oh, and he might have some issues around his groin area as well." She mumbled. Callie chuckled beside her. Arizona did not find any of this funny. She found it all extremely sad. The man – Mr. Jameston - had lost his son and obviously his mind, her girlfriend was injured…_

_Arizona snaked her hand down the tanned armed beside her and laced her fingers together with Callie's. Callie winced and pulled back, shoving her hand in the pocket of her scrub pants. She tried to look interested in what the chief was doing, but Arizona wasn't fooled. She let the chief finish with Mr. Jameston, as she pulled Callie's reluctant hand out of the pocket to examine it. It was swollen and red, some of the knuckled cracked and bleeding._

_"I don't think it's broken, but I can't be sure." She said softly._

_"I'm sure. It's not broken, just a little sore." Arizona shot her a disbelieving look, but Callie smiled that genuine, amazing smile. "Bones are what I do babe. It'll be fine, I promise." Arizona reluctantly smiled a little at that._

_Everyone filed out of the room, the chief trailing. "Do you want to press assault charges?"_

_"Nah, I think he's had enough punishment." Arizona could tell Callie wanted to argue but was going to let her handle it._

_"Okay, I'll handle it from here then. You two get fixed up and go home. Make sure you get something for the pain, too." He turned to leave but stopped with his hand on the door. "You know what? Why don't the two of you take a day or two? You've been through a lot. You both need to heal and deal with all of this. I'll cover your shifts, just call me when you are ready to return." He smiled, received thanks from both women, and walked out of the room._

Callie shut the door and turned towards Arizona. "Alright, let me see," she demanded.

Arizona tried to look confused and innocent. "Let you see what?"

"Whatever it is you didn't want me to see while everyone else was in here," Callie responded quickly, not falling for Arizona's act.

The blond sighed and grabbed the bottom of her scrub top. She had the shirt about halfway up her stomach when she winced and dropped it. "I can't."

Callie groaned in frustration. "Arizona, now is not the time to be all-"

"No," Arizona interrupted her, "I mean I can't lift my shirt. If you want to look, you are going to have to do it yourself."

Callie's expression immediately changed to one of concern. She crossed the room, grabbed the stool from the corner of the room, and sat in front of her lover. Gently, she pushed up the scrub top, cringing when she saw the huge red welts across the right side of Arizona's rib cage, the edges already beginning to turn purple. "We need to get an X-ray of your ribs to see if any are broken."

Arizona chuckled slightly. When the brunette raised an eyebrow at her, Arizona asked, "Since when does my badass, hardcore ortho need an X-ray to check for broken ribs?"

"Since it's my girlfriend's ribs," Callie retorted. "An X-ray is much less painful than my way."

"Just do it." When Callie opened her mouth to argue, Arizona cut her off. "I don't want it to be a big thing, okay. Just get it over with." The brunette considered it for a moment then gave a defeated sigh.

She reluctantly shifted into a better position, placing her injured left hand against the small of Arizona's back to brace her. Closing her eyes, the ortho ran the fingers of her right hand over each of Arizona's ribs in turn, pressing just hard enough to feel the bones underneath the skin, searching for any anomalies. By the time she reached the forth rib, Arizona was trembling slightly. Callie wanted to stop, she couldn't bear to cause her girlfriend pain, but she made herself continue. Near the middle of that forth rib, Callie thought she felt more swelling than anywhere else, but before she could be sure, Arizona jerked back violently. Callie's eyes shot open and up to Arizona's face, which was a mix of pain, embarrassment and apology.

"Sorry." Arizona mumbled and moved back towards her seated girlfriend.

"I think that one may be cracked, but I would have to go over it again to be sure." Arizona nodded, taking a deep breath, jaw clenching.

"We don't have to do this. We can just get an X-ray. I'll make sure no one finds out." The blond gave her a look that somehow managed to be pleading and demanding all at the same time. "Okay," Callie sighed before finishing her exam.

"Well," she sighed when she was done. "I think that forth one has a minor crack, which will heal itself in time, though it's going to hurt like hell for a while. The rest are just bruised, which still hurts. A lot. But I'll get you some pain meds and you should be alright." Callie paused for a moment. Slowly anger crept back into her eyes. "I should have killed that bastard." She mumbled through gritted teeth shaking her head.

"Trust me baby, he got much worse than he gave," Arizona chuckled. Callie just grumbled. Arizona put a hand on Callie's cheek. "Hey, look at me. I'm alright, I promise."

"I know," Callie managed a half smile. She leaned in to place a slow, tender kiss on the blonde's flat stomach, smiling against the soft skin when she felt Arizona shiver slightly at the contact. She loved how affected her lover was by her touch, even at a time like this. As soon as the thought formed, she chased it away. Now was not the time to think of such things. She gently lowered Arizona's scrub top and stood, leaning gently into her girlfriend's body, foreheads resting together. They stayed this way for a moment, eyes closed, both just enjoying the closeness and support the other provided.

Finally, Arizona spoke. "Thank you."

Callie didn't have to ask what for. "I just wish I got here sooner."

"You were here soon enough."

"Well, it's not like you really needed me anyways. Judging by the damage you inflicted before I got here, you could have taken him on your own," Callie chuckled.

"You better believe it," Arizona smiled. "But I'm glad I didn't' have to, though I am not happy that you are hurt." Arizona tried for a stern look, but failed.

Callie narrowed her eyes playfully. "Yeah well, that makes two of us." Just as she was leaning in for a kiss, the door swung open.

_Mark entered the room pushing a cart with an array of supplies. "Alright, let's get you ladies stitched up so you can go home."_

_Arizona pushed Callie towards Mark without so much as a word. Callie looked back at her for a second, but Arizona could tell that Callie knew she wasn't going to win this one. She meant what she said about Callie's face. Of course she would still love her and love to look at her if the wound scarred, but Callie's face was just too beautiful to be marred by a scar if they could help it. As Mark cleaned the cut, Callie got that look on her face that meant she had just thought of something._

_"Hey Mark, how did you know?" Callie questioned him._

_"Know what?" Mark asked._

_"How did you know about what was going on? I mean, you were the first one in here, which means you had to already be in the PEDS wing. I'm just curious what you were doing up here?"_

_"Oh, Robbins here paged me. In all the commotion, I completely forgot. What did you need?" He said, facing Arizona._

_It took a minute for her to remember what she needed the plastics surgeon for. "Oh I have a kid down the hall who broke his nose last year and it did not get set properly. It's giving him some sinus trouble. He is here on a totally unrelated matter, but since he is here, his parents wanted to know if you could look at it. I can introduce you real quick when we finish up here." Mark nodded and returned his focus to his task._

_Arizona leaned against the bed, taking a deep breath, which only set her ribs on fire again, doubling her over as a wave of fresh pain coursed through her side. Thankfully Callie was facing the other way and Mark was concentrating on what he was doing. Arizona slowly stood upright again and settled for a few calming, yet shallow breaths._

_"Ow, ow, oww!" Arizona looked up to see Callie wincing and pulling away from Mark. "You can't start yet, it's not even numb." Callie whined at him._

_"Oh stop being such a baby Torres." Callie scowled but moved her head back towards him. Though Arizona was worried about Callie's pain, she couldn't help but smile at their antics._

_Just then, the door open and Lexi Grey entered the room, closing the door behind her. "Oh my God, are you guys okay? I just heard what happened and I cannot believe it!"_

_"We'll live." Arizona answered, giving the young resident a smile. That smile widened when she noticed what Little Grey had in her hand. "Please tell me those are what I think they are and that they are for me." Arizona begged, catching Callie's attention._

_"Oh right, yeah." Lexi jumped forward. The chief asked me to bring you something for the pain. Here." She handed Arizona a couple of pills and a bottle of water, which she quickly swallowed as Lexi gave Callie hers. After a few gulps of water, Arizona handed the bottle to Callie, who promptly took the meds._

_Lexi stepped back, crossing her arms. "Man, you guys don't look so hot." Her eyes went wide all of the sudden and she quickly tried to backtrack, fumbling over her words. "Well, it's not that you don't look hot, because you do. I mean you always look hot. Both of you," her eyes darted between to two women and she was animating her words with wild hand motions, "because you're you know both hot. I just meant that your injuries, they don't look too good. I mean they look like they hurt but umm-" She exhaled loudly and shot pleading eyes at Mark. Arizona's lips twitched as she tried not to smile._

_"Little Grey, relax. Breathe." Callie called without turning to look at her._

_After a deep breath, Lexi relax enough to say, "Well I hope you two kicked that guy's ass."_

An hour or so later, they were all fixed up and on their way home, both feeling better now that the pain meds had kicked in. Luckily, Callie's apartment was right across from the hospital, so they didn't have to go far. Mark walked them over anyways, just in case. Once they were safely inside, Mark said his goodbyes after promising to stop by after his shift to check on them, and went back to the hospital.

As the door closed, Callie pulled Arizona to her, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Hey, I have an idea."

Arizona grinned. "Yeah? And what would that be?"

"Well, I was thinking that since we both need to get clean and we can't get these bandages wet…" she gestured to the bandages on Arizona's arm and neck and the one above her eyebrow, "a bath is a better idea than a shower. And I was also thinking that we should take one together so we can help each other out because let's face it babe, there are going to be several spots that you can't reach right now."

Arizona play scowled then turned it into a smile. "Well I guess I can't argue with that logic."

"Oh but wait, that's not the end of my plan," Callie continued, enjoying the way her love chuckled at her enthusiasm. "After a nice relaxing bath, and some more pain meds," she added with a wink, "we should curl up in bed with pizza and a movie."

"That's sounds like an excellent plan."

"Great, then you order the pizza and I will go start the bath." Callie kissed her girlfriend softly and headed off to the bathroom. Once there, she started a hot bath, added some soothing bubble bath, lit some candles, and began undressing.

Arizona walked in a moment later. Callie helped her remove her scrubs. Neither of them had bothered to change before they left the hospital. Undressed, Callie stepped in the tub and helped her lover slide down in front of her. Careful not to touch her injured ribs, Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona and sighed contently when the blonde melted into her.

After a while of enjoying the calming atmosphere, Callie broke the silence. "How are you holding up?"

Arizona rubbed a hand up and down Callie's forearm. "I'm fine, I told you. Pretty sore, but not too bad."

"That's good but you know that's not what I meant." She kissed the pale neck in front of her, on the uninjured side of course, before resting her chin on her shoulder. "How are you dealing with all of this?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine." Callie could tell by the way Arizona's body tensed slightly and how her voice rose a little that she was lying.

"Arizona," she sighed. She twisted so she could look into the stunning blue eyes. "This is me you're talking to. Just me."

Arizona looked uncomfortable for a moment, gaze shifting around. "Not now, okay?"

Callie understood not wanting to discuss it, but she also knew that Arizona needed to talk it out in order to deal with it. "You need to talk about it. _We_ need to talk about it."

"I know, just… not now."

Callie could see the pleading in her eyes. She didn't want to let it go, but she didn't want to push her either. After a moment's consideration, she conceded, but just for the moment. "Later?"

Arizona sighed, her relief evident. "Later."  
"Promise?"

"Promise." Arizona nodded and placed a gentle kiss her lover's lips before relaxing against her. Callie wrapped her arms protectively around her thin waist.

_Arizona lay on her back staring at the TV. It was still on from earlier, though she had turned the volume way down, but she wasn't really watching it anyways, just staring at it. She had been lying here for awhile now, unable to shut her brain off long enough to fall asleep, even with the pull of the pain meds. She and Callie had both taken another round of meds sometime during the movie, and Callie had passed out soon after. Her tan body now lay pressed gently up against Arizona's uninjured side, her head snuggled in the crook of the blonde's neck, arm slung across her waist._

_Arizona's gaze traveled over the dark beauty next to her and she sent up a silent prayer that she had been there for her today. She didn't even want to consider what would have happened if Callie hadn't intervened. Thinking about her amazing woman, Arizona realized that she really wanted to talk to her now. She wanted to tell her about Mr. Jameston and how his son had died. She needed to talk it out, process it all so that she could get past it._

_She looked down at the brunette again and briefly considered waking her. She knew Callie wouldn't be upset at her for waking her. In fact, she would be upset if she knew that Arizona wanted to talk to her and hadn't woken her. All of these things she knew for sure, and yet she couldn't bring her self the wake her. Instead she brought her gaze back to the TV and tried to focus on the program._

_"Now?" Arizona felt the word vibrate through her chest._

_"Huh?" She looked down puzzled._

_"Are you ready to talk about it now?" Callie asked without opening her eyes._

_Arizona sat silent for a moment, completely stunned. "How did you-"_

_"I can feel it." Callie rolled onto her side, propping her head up on her good hand. "You are thinking too hard. You're too tense." Callie went quiet then, obviously waiting for Arizona to respond. They sat there a moment, just staring into each other's eyes._

_"You are amazing, you know that?" Arizona said finally._

_"Yes, I do, but don't change the subject. Talk to me," Callie whispered._

_At that, Arizona took a deep breath and spilled everything. "Bryce Jameston was another one of those kids who should have died a few years ago, but I manage to keep extending his life. I get them a lot. All of these children that I know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, are going to die, but I always fight it anyway, doing everything I can just to give them one more day. Maybe it's hopeless, stupid even. Maybe I shouldn't get so attached."_

_"Don't even go there," Callie shook her head. "That's what makes you a great doctor." She slid her hand under Arizona's t-shirt and began rubbing slow circles on her stomach, waiting patiently for the PEDS surgeon to continue._

_"So, last week, it came. The moment I had been postponing for almost three years arrived and I couldn't stop it. I told the boy's father. I gave Bryce a week, maybe two, and Mr. Jameston…well, let's just say he didn't take it well. Two days later, I came up with an idea, a surgery I thought might give him a little more time. Of course I explained the risks to Mr. Jameston, but I felt confident that I could do the surgery successfully. He didn't want to do it at first, but in the end he couldn't pass up the possibility of more time with his son. I took Bryce in the OR the next day." Arizona paused to catch her breath as tears started rolling down her cheeks. Callie watched her with sympathetic eyes. "He- He didn't make it. He was 8-years-old and I killed him." The tears were falling freely now._

_Callie brought her hand up to wipe away the tears and turned her face towards her own. "The kid you were telling me about, right? You never mentioned his name, but I remember you being upset. Why didn't you tell me the rest? How you felt?"_

_"I don't know," she whispered around her tears._

_"Hey, hey. Listen to me. We do the best we can. We do everything in our power to save lives, you especially. You go the extra mile for every patient. But we are doctors, not miracle-workers. And sometimes, no matter how hard we fight, they just don't make it. That is not anybody's fault, it's just they way it is. You did not kill that boy. You gave him three years that he would not have had without you. And what happened today, with the boy's father, that's not your fault either."_

_Arizona looked away. She wasn't so sure about that. Maybe if she hadn't done the surgery, maybe if she had handled the whole situation better, maybe…_

_"No, don't do that." Callie's voice rose and her tone became a bit demanding. "Don't you dare blame yourself for what he did. It is not your fault he flew off the handle and attacked you. Look, it's terrible that his son died, it really is. I cannot even imagine what he must be going through, but it does not excuse what he did, and it does not mean that you are at all to blame. You hear me?"_

_Though she was almost yelling now, somehow Callie's words calmed her troubled mind. It amazed her how Callie always seemed to know how to do that. "Yeah I hear you, you're yelling in my ear." Arizona smiled playfully._

_"Sorry," Callie grunted. "Just want to be sure we are clear." Then she smiled too. "Seriously, though. Do you feel any better or did I just make it all worse?"_

_Arizona had to laugh at that. "No, I do actually feel better."_

_"Good," Callie beamed. "You think you can get some sleep now?"_

_Arizona frowned now. "I don't know, my mind is still kind of racing."_

_Callie's face lit up with a mischievous grin. "Hmmm. I think I can help you with that. I mean, we are both a little banged up, but I'm sure we could manage if you're up for it."_

_Arizona's smile returned as Callie rolled back over to her._


End file.
